The present invention relates to a holding and packaging device for a dental or tooth implant, with an elongate cylindrical receiving element which has a cylinder wall and at least one end wall, wherein the end wall has an opening for receiving a tooth implant, and the cylinder wall has a longitudinal opening in this region.
A holding device of this type is known, for example, from the publication EP 0 986 341 B1. Said publication describes a holding element for an implant and an ampule for storing the implant. The cylindrical ampule serves to hold a dental implant such that it can be introduced into a larger packaging. The ampule has a cylinder casing which has a cutout through which the dental implant can be introduced into the internal space surrounded by the cylinder casing. In order to hold the dental implant in the ampule, a special holding element is connected to the dental implant, and said holding element is then inserted into an opening provided in an end wall of the ampule.
Among the disadvantages of said ampule is that the handling of the dental implant is not optimal and that an additional holding element has to be connected to the dental implant in order to hold the implant in the ampule.
Dental implants generally have a sensitive surface which must not be touched during manipulation, transportation and packaging. The implants are mounted with a fixing post which is screwed or clamped to a handling aid. Said handling aid frequently serves as a closure or closure stopper of a small glass receptacle which then also serves as the primary sterile packaging.